Percy Jackson and the Elf Princess
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and a strange boy named Elcon, fall into a hole. They are in Middle-Earth, and they must stop Sauron from getting his hands on the One Ring. They are not alone though, an elf girl helps them, and Percy falls for her. What will happen?
1. The New Camper With Pointy Ears

**(A/N: Well, I was bored and I decided to write this story. It just came to my mind. Well, now that I am updating four stories, I won't be able to update too fast. And school is here, so that takes even longer. I might update every once in a while, so don't leave me!)**

**(Second A/N: Well, I haven't read the books in a while so the characters might be a bit OOC, so please bear with me. Also, I'm not the best at romance, so don't expect the best from me).**

**Percy Jackson and the Elf Princess**

**Chapter 1: The New Camper, With Pointy Ears**

"Percy," a voice whispered in my ear. "Percy." I slowly opened my eyes and the bright lights of the sun poured into my room. I turned my head and saw my mother. Now she was getting older, so she had wrinkly skin, and her brown hair was turning gray.

"Hey mom," I muttered. "Can I sleep a bit more?" I closed my eyes and rolled over.

"Percy, you have a guest. Why don't you come out and see her?" my mother asked.

"Her?" I replied. Mom nodded and gave me a small smile, "Come on." I got out of bed and walked towards the door. I opened it and saw my girlfriend, Annabeth. She had her long blonde hair in a ponytail and her Yankees cap was in her hand. She smiled at me and said, "You look nice." I looked at my clothes, which consisted of a shirt and boxers. I turned as red as a tomato, "Oh, sorry…" Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek and ordered, "Go get changed. We have to go to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron wants us to meet a new camper." I quickly ran to my room and got changed into my Camp Half-Blood shirt and into a pair of blue jeans. I grabbed Riptide and placed in my pocket. I exited my room and saw Annabeth waiting for me.

"All right, I'm ready to go," I said. "How are we getting to camp?" Annabeth sighed, "By taking a taxi, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh," I blushed again. We were about to exit until my mother called, "Percy, wait!" My mom came running towards me and hugged me, "Please be careful, I almost lost you a couple times."

"Don't worry Mrs. Jackson, I'll keep him out of trouble," Annabeth assured my mom, with a smile. I rolled my eyes, "I can take care of myself, you know." She ignored me and I looked at my mom.

"Bye, Mom," I whispered, hugging her tightly. We exited the apartment room and went outside. We quickly hailed a taxi and entered the car.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Long Island Sound," Annabeth answered. The man looked a bit confused, "There's nothing there, girl."

"Just go," Annabeth ordered. The man shrugged and pressed the gas pedal. The car sped forward and we were soon at my favorite place in the world, Camp Half-Blood. The camp hasn't changed much, except the amount of cabins. A couple of campers were walking around the camp, getting ready for something.

"That will be fourteen dollars and fifty cents," the cab driver said. Annabeth took out a wad of cash from her pocket and handed it to the man. We exited the taxi and jogged up the hill. As we entered the boundaries, a soft, cool breeze told us we were inside camp, and out of harm's way, for now. A couple of the new campers stared at us in awe. They started to whisper to each other. I heard one of them say, "Aren't they the heroes who defeated Kronos?" I smiled and followed Annabeth to the Big House. The old building hadn't changed, except the paint falling off. We opened the door and saw Chiron, Grover, Mr. D, and a new person playing pinochle. The boy had long, blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and pointy ears. He was a good-looking boy, I guess, but I wondered why he had pointy ears. He seemed somewhere around thirteen, but in his eyes, he looked very old.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth," Grover bleeted happily. "I missed you guys." Because Grover wasn't wearing his cap right now, we saw his horns, which grew an inch from last year.

"I missed you too, G-Man," I replied. Annabeth gave Grover a hug as Chiron cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him as he was about to speak.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth," Chiron greeted. "This is the new camper, Elcon. Percy, why don't you show him around?"

"I'll go with him," Annabeth said. "Let's go, Percy." I gestured Elcon to follow Annabeth and me. Elcon silently trailed close behind us as we showed him around. For some reason, his feet never made a sound as it made contact with the ground. We had showed him the cabins, the forges, and all the other camp areas. While we were walking to the archery range, a couple Aphrodite girls were staring at Elcon, sighing and probably falling for him. Elcon ignored them and followed us silently.

"Well Elcon, where do you come from?" I asked.

"A place where you do not know of," he answered quietly. I looked at him with a confused face, but shrugged. When we entered the archery range, the Apollo cabin were shooting targets. Some of the campers were showing off.

"This is the archery range, it's where you practice your archery skills," Annabeth explained.

"May I try?" Elcon asked. Annabeth nodded and Elcon grabbed a random bow. He grabbed an arrow and fitted it onto the bowstring. The Apollo kids stopped what they were doing and looked at the young boy. Some of the boys snickered and probably thought he was going to do horrible. Anyway, Elcon released, and I was amazed, and so were the Apollo kids. Elcon got the arrow _right _in the center, instead of somewhere inside the bull's eye. The boys fumed with anger and the girls were falling for Elcon. Annabeth stared in awe as Elcon walked back, ignoring all the girls' stares again.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Back in my home, I had learned how to shoot a target. Everyone was supposed to know how to," Elcon answered.

"Well, we finished our tour," Annabeth said. "Let's go back to the Big House." I nodded and we started our way to the house. As we entered, we saw Mr. D and Chiron finishing their pinochle game.

"Have you showed Elcon around?" Chiron asked. Annabeth nodded, "He seems to be a very good archer."

"I suppose he will be an Apollo kid," Mr. D muttered. Chiron nodded in agreement, "Anyway, Capture the Flag is starting now. Get everyone to the forest." Annabeth and I nodded and went to each cabin to tell them Capture the Flag was starting. When we had finished, we headed towards the deep, dark forest. It was in the evening, so the forest looked even darker than before. We entered the woods as the campers were strapping their armor and weapons onto their bodies.

"What is Capture the Flag?" Elcon asked curiously.

"It's a game where you have to capture the opponent's flag. You have to cross the creek and the team who got the flag to their boundary wins. But, if you get disarmed and out numbered, you go to jail," I explained. "But don't worry, we'll win."

"How many teams are there?" Elcon asked once more.

"There are two teams, red and blue. We are the blue team, the campers with the blue plumes, and the enemy is the red, the ones with the red plumes," Annabeth answered. "The blue team is the Apollo cabin, Hermes cabin, Poseidon cabin, Hephaestus' cabin, and Athena cabin. Don't attack your own team, all right?" Elcon nodded and Chiron announced, "All right, you know the rules. No maiming or killing each other. You must cross the creek with the enemy flag to win. Everyone get in your respective positions!" The campers ran to their boundary and were ready to fight. Elcon chose two daggers and a bow with a barrel full of special arrows. After a long pause, the conch horn was blown and the campers shouted their battle cries.

"Elcon, follow Annabeth and me," I ordered. The young boy nodded as we charged towards the enemy's boundary. I jumped over the creek, with Annabeth and Elcon following me.

"Wait, what was the plan again?" I asked.

"The other campers distract the enemy while we get the flag, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered. "Now hurry up, I want to win." While we were running towards Zeus' Fist, Elcon stopped, "Someone is near."

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously. "I don't hear anybody." All of a sudden, a group of Ares' kids ran towards us, with their spears raised and ready to put us in jail. We quickly drew our weapons. One of the spears lunged at me, but luckily I dodged and sliced the tip off. I tackled one of the boys to the ground as a spear was thrown. I dodged it just in time and then Elcon quickly took out a smoke arrow and shot it at the ground. Soon, the area was filled with smoke. While the Ares campers were distracted and coughing, we ran towards the Fist. When we were there, we saw three people guarding the flag.

"Elcon, fire another smoke arrow," I whispered. The archer aimed it at the enemy's feet and released, and smoke belched out of the tip.

"Go, go, go," I ordered. We started our way to the mountain of rocks. Because the flag was at the top, we had to climb. As I was climbing, the rocks somehow disappeared and a hole appeared out of nowhere, and Elcon, Annabeth, and I fell in. We started falling for a long time. Elcon attached a rope to an arrow and fired it at the hole, but the arrow didn't touch anything. The arrow came falling downwards and it met its mark. Elcon moaned in pain as the arrow pierced his armor. Annabeth started to scream and Elcon was tumbling in the darkness. Soon we landed on the ground with a loud thud. I groaned in agony as the pain in my back increased. I looked around and saw many trees, but the trees were huge, bigger than the largest tree on the earth. Annabeth crawled towards Elcon, but as she was about to touch him, a group of people hopped out of their hiding spot and pointed the arrows at us. They all had green clothes, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. They looked like Elcon, except he was smaller.

"Don't touch the prince," one of them growled.

**(A/N: How is it so far? Tell me in the review!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


	2. I Meet the Elves

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a week or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks miggity for reviewing!)**

**Chapter 2: I Meet the Elves**

I quickly pulled out Riptide from my muddy jean pocket and uncapped it. The celestial bronze blade appeared, and the blade glowed faintly in the light. The pointy-eared men growled at me and aimed their bows at my face. But in their eyes, I could tell they were a bit surprised by my sword. The leader of them stepped up, "Drop your weapon, or I'll cut your throat." Annabeth gently placed her hand on my shoulder, which indicated me to drop my sword. I sighed and placed it on the ground. The leader ordered the men something in their tongue, which was very foreign to me, and I could not understand. One of the soldiers grabbed Elcon, who was getting pale, and two others came to Annabeth and me to arrest us. They tied ropes onto our wrists and pushed us, "Walk." We started to walk deeper into the forest as I whispered, "How did Elcon become a prince?" Annabeth frowned, "I don't know, Percy." When Annabeth doesn't know something, that's a bad sign.

"No talking," the leader growled, giving us a push. I almost fell to the ground, but then I heard heavy footsteps beside us. I wasn't the only who heard it; the men took out their bows and arrows and pointed it at the noise. By the sound of the footsteps, the creature or person would appear in about two minutes. The leader spoke in his tongue again and ran off with Elcon, with two of his soldiers following him. The rest of them stayed here, to make sure we don't die or get captured. All of a sudden, a large group of creatures, which I never saw at camp, emerged from where they came from. Monster is a better word for it; they were hunched and had pale skin. They were hairy and were very ugly. Some of them had their noses pushed into their faces, and you could only see their nostrils. They had light armor on and had curved, sharp swords in their hands. The pointy-eared men looked a bit nervous, but held their ground. The monsters shrieked a high pitched, deafening sound and the enemy charged. One soldier pushed us to the ground as we watched the men die. I saw Annabeth cut her bounds on her wrist as she came over to me and did the same.

"You okay, Percy?" she said nervously. I nodded, but rubbed my wrists. They tied the bounds a bit too tightly.

"If you can help, it is a good time to do it," a soldier growled as he stabbed a hideous monster. "These are orcs, and we need as much help that we can get." I nodded and felt Riptide appear in my pocket. I quickly uncapped it and charged the enemy, with Annabeth behind me. Surprisingly, my sword could kill the orcs. I slashed and stabbed as Annabeth put her cap on and disappeared. I smiled as she cut down several of the creatures without them knowing it. Then, one of the monsters kicked me in the back with amazing strength. I fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, but because the beasts had heard her, they surrounded her and she could not help me. It was all up to me. I slowly got back up as the orc was about to slash at me. I quickly blocked the attack but because of his unnatural strength, I stumbled backwards from the blow. The fiend growled and lunged at me, but this time, he had slashed my side. There was a huge gash on the side of my stomach and blood trickled down. I clutched my injury and grit my teeth. The monster hit my head with the hilt of his sword and stabbed my stomach. I spat out some blood as the monster pushed me away. I fell onto my back and groaned in pain. I clutched my stomach and tried to stop the bleeding. The leader of the orcs group loomed over me as he was about to strike again. But before he stabbed me, I grabbed his sword and stabbed his chest and black blood splattered onto my face. The creature groaned in pain and fell beside me. Black dots danced in my eyes as the battle raged on. Soon, the battle had ended with the hedious orcs retreating with a handful of remaining soldiers. One of the pointy-eared soldiers came running toward me, "Are you all right?" I shook my head as he took out a dark blue liquid in a bottle, "Drink this, it will stop the poison." _Poison? _I thought. _Oh gods, I'm going to die._ But I took the liquid and pulled the cork off. I gulped down some of the drink and handed it back to the owner. The taste was horrible, but I couldn't die now. The soldier ordered his fellow friends in his language and one of them picked me up and carried me. Annabeth came running towards me and asked in a worried tone, "Percy, how do you feel?"

"I'll be okay," I murmured with a smile. I gave her a kiss but soon I had blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a tent that had medicine, herbs, and other healing materials scattered on a table. Beside me was Annabeth and when she noticed I had woken, she hugged me, "Percy…" She buried her face into my chest as I hugged her back. She released me and asked, "Percy, how do you feel? Are you okay?" I nodded, "I feel better, don't worry." I still had a major headache and my injuries still stung. Then, one of Elcon's people entered the tent and said, "The queen wishes to see you."

"Sir, he just woke up, shouldn't he rest a bit?" Annabeth asked. I patted her shoulder and replied, "I'll be fine, Annabeth. Let's go." Annabeth helped me up as we made our way to the center of the forest. Soon we had arrived there, and in front of me was a big, silver chair with a beautiful lady sitting on it. She had worn a flowing, silver dress and a silver crown. Everything matched her chair. She looked like a thirty year old lady, but in her eyes, she looked like a thousand year old.

"Who are you children?" the queen asked; the queen had a gentle voice with a bit of a melodious tone to it.

"I am Annabeth and this is Percy," Annabeth replied, bowing down. I followed her example as she said, "And why have you entered our territory?"

"In a place that we have come from, there happened to be a hole and we had fallen in," Annabeth answered.

"That is a lie," she growled. "There is no other place except Middle-Earth." I looked at Annabeth with a confused face but she had shrugged.

"And for coming into our territory, that is treason and you must be hanged," the queen said. "Take them away." I looked up in horror, "We aren't lying ma'am, and you must believe us!" All of a sudden, a girl came running into the courtyard.

"Mother, you cannot just hang them. They have kept Elcon safe and helped the elves protect our land. This is treason for hanging people that have helped our people," she said. The girl, who was the princess, was like her mother, as she had said before; she had a silver dress, a thin silver crown, and silver shoes. She was absolutely beautiful and I could not take my eyes off of her. She looked a year younger than me, but like everyone else, her eyes made her look old. Annabeth punched my shoulder and I had to look down. The queen and princess had an argument in their language and as several minutes passed, the argument was done and the queen announced, "You shall not be hanged, children, but you must show your skill. You will go to Rivendell and attend the meeting there. Elrond, the lord of Rivendell, had told me that a handful of you must volunteer to stop the Ring of Power getting into the wrong hands."

"Who is Elrond?" Annabeth asked. "And what is the Ring of Power?"

"Elrond is an old friend of mine. And the Ring of Power is a ring that can destroy us all if it gets into Sauron's hands," the queen explained. "No more questions. Follow Sylvari, my daughter and you may ask your questions to her. Meeting dismissed." Everyone had left the courtyard except Annabeth, the princess named Sylvari, and me.

"Come, follow me," she whispered. I immediately got up and followed her into a tent. The tent was a bit bigger the hospital tent. Anyway, I opened the flap and entered.

"Hello, I am Sylvari, princess of the Sylvarians. I was named after the forest's name. You may call me Sylvar, but don't say it in front of my mother, she gets mad when someone says that name," Sylvar warned. "Any questions that you wish to ask?"

"Yes, who is Sauron?" Annabeth asked. I rolled my eyes, Annabeth and her questions.

"Sauron was the one who had ruled Middle-Earth a long time ago. But some had survived his wrath and they attacked Sauron and his army of orcs, the monsters that you had fought earlier. Anyway, Isildur, the son of Elendil, had killed Sauron by cutting his finger off. The ring had come off, and without it, Sauron can do nothing. Sauron's image may have disappeared, but his spirit is still alive, and the Great Eye is his spirit. It can sense where the ring is and when he has it, his image will come back and all of mankind will fall," Sylvar answered. Annabeth nodded and Sylvar looked at me, "Do you have any questions?" I nodded, "Can I just call you Silver?"

"Silver," Sylvar thought. "I like that name." She gave me a smile which made her more pretty.

"Also, are your people called the elves?" I asked. Silver nodded, "The main weapons we use are bows and arrows." Then, an elf came into the tent and said, "The queen had ordered for your leave to Rivendell immediately." Silver nodded and the elf exited the room.

"Anything that you need to pack?" Silver asked. Both of us shook our heads. The princess nodded and said, "Wait for me here." She silently exited the tent and Annabeth glared at me, "Do you like Silver?" I blushed slightly but shook my head, "You know I love you." Annabeth sighed and started to pout.

"Don't act like a little kid," I said with a smile, wrapping my arm around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and we waited. Soon, Silver came back with a bundle of clothes and her weapons strapped onto her back.

"We must go to Rivendell," Silver ordered. "Now."

**(A/N: Sorry it was sort of boring, I know. Too much explaining right? Well, it was just to refresh your memory, I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it more than you thought it was boring. By the way, Sylvar is pronounced Sill-var, not Silver. Well, thanks for reading. Please review!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


	3. The Meeting at Rivendell

**(A/N: Wahoo! My third chapter! Well guys, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks reviewers!)**

**(Second A/N: There will not be much action in this one, so please bear with me on this.)**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting at Rivendell**

"Choose any horse, Percy," Silver said as we entered the stables. I stepped inside, expecting it to smell horrible. But it wasn't, it actually smelled nice. Anyway, I looked around and saw many horses. At the corner of my eye, I saw a black and white horse, just like Blackjack but with no wings. I walked towards it and petted its head.

"I choose this one," I called.

_"Why me? There_ _are several faster horses than me," _a voice said in my mind. I knew it was the horse talking to me.

"Because you look like a friend of mine," I answered,

_"A friend of yours had black and white fur all over his body?" _the horse asked. I chuckled, "No, I had a horse that looked like you. He was a pegasus." The horse snorted, _"Pegasus are extinct in this land."_

"Not where I came from," I replied. "What is your name?"

_"Kysera, what is yours?"_ Kysera asked.

"Percy Jackson, and don't call me boss," I answered. I mounted my steed and saw that Annabeth and Silver were ready. Annabeth had a plain gray horse and Silver had a beautiful white steed.

_"Wow, that horse is hot," _Kysera muttered in my mind.

"You're just like my pegasus," I murmured. As we were about to gallop away, a familiar boy came running towards us.

"Wait, you cannot leave without me, sister!" the boy cried. As the boy came into view, I noticed it was Elcon. Annabeth slipped off her horse and hugged Elcon, which made him blush, and made me a bit jealous.

"How are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine, thank you." Elcon answered, turning his head to his sister, Silver. "May I accompany you?"

"Elcon, you are too young and you are injured. I don't think it is safe," Silver answered.

"You always go on the adventures while I stay and do all the work," Elcon pouted. Silver laughed and said, "Come along, then." Elcon smiled brightly and mounted a horse. His horse trotted towards me as Elcon greeted, "Hello, Percy."

"Hey, you feel better?" I asked. Elcon nodded as we heard Silver say, "Let's go." The beautiful princess galloped away with Annabeth, Elcon, and I following her.

Some of the Sylvarians stopped their work and waved us good-bye. We sped off, dodging trees and jumping over bushes.

"When will get to Rivendell?" I called over the wind.

"In about a day or so," Silver answered. I nodded as we made our way to the place called Rivendell.

* * *

After a day had passed, we had arrived at Rivendell. The place was huge, with several waterfalls surrounding the area. The town looked beautiful, with buildings made very delicately and elegantly. We crossed the bridge and the gate magically opened for us. Well, at least I thought it was magic; two elves, like Silver and Elcon had opened the doors for us. Anyway, we entered and dismounted our horses.

"Bye, Kysera," I whispered, petting his body.

_"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon," _Kysera said. Several elves had grabbed the reins of our horses and led them to the stables. Then, an elf, who looked somewhere around forty years old, came to us. His footsteps made no sound as he came closer to us. He had long brown hair, with pointy ears.

"Hello friends. It is a pleasure to have more guests here," the elf said. The pointy-eared man looked at Annabeth and me, "I don't think I have ever seen you before."

"I am Percy and this is Annabeth. We came from a different world, if you could put it to that way," I greeted. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, "We had news that there was a boy and a girl that fell from the sky, but I did not think that was true. I am Elrond, by the way. I am the Lord of Rivendell." He shook our hands and started to speak to Silver in their tongue.

"Elrond always talks to Silver and not me," Elcon complained. I patted his back, "I'm sure he sometimes talks to you." Then, a horn was blown.

"Ah, it is time for the meeting," Elrond said. "Come now." He silently walked away with us following him. We entered the meeting room, where we saw many people waiting for the meeting to start. There were elves, men, and small, stout men that had long beards. There were four empty chairs so we walked over and sat. When Lord Elrond had sat down on his seat, the meeting began.

"Frodo, bring up the Ring," Elrond ordered, pointing at the small surface pillar. A young small person hopped out of his chair and placed a golden ring on the counter. Everyone gasped as they saw it. I must admit, I was tempted to touch it, but I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"So this is the Ring?" a man asked. "Why do we need to destroy it when we can use it? The orcs of Middle-Earth will be destroyed. I say to bring it to Gondor, where we will keep it safe."

"Only the Lord Sauron can use it. No one else can control the power in it," a tall, handsome man said.

"And how can a mere Ranger of the North know this?" the other man spat.

"He is no mere Ranger, he is the heir of Isildur and he is to be king," an elf growled. The Ranger motioned his hand and ordered the elf to sit down in the elf tongue.

"Gondor needs no king," the man muttered.

"This ring must be destroyed and to do it"- Elrond started.

"Well, let's get on with it," one of the stout men said, grabbing his axe. Elrond was about to say something when the short man brought down his axe on the ring. I was expected to see it destroyed, except I saw the ring unhurt and the axe broken. The fat man had fallen to the ground in surprise. I heard a yelp of pain and saw the boy named Frodo clutch his shoulder in pain. I wonder what had happened to his shoulder and wondered how he got injured. Anyway, Elrond gave a small smile and said, "The Ring can only be destroyed by the fire of Mount Doom. Nothing else can destroy, Master Dwarf." The dwarf cursed at his broken axe and got back in his seat.

"Now, will anyone take the Ring to Mordor to destroy it?" Elrond asked. The man who had mocked the Ranger whispered, "You cannot merely walk into the Gates of Mordor. Something lurks there that never sleeps, and the air you breath there is like poison. It will be impossible."

"I am an elf, and poison does not effect me easily. I will take it," the elf had said.

"I'd rather die than see the Ring in an elf's hand," the dwarf muttered. The elves got angry at the dwarves and an argument broke out. The Ranger tried to stop the fight but it was useless. Then, I heard Frodo yell, "I will take it!" No one heard him and he repeated louder, "I will take it!" The argument died down and everyone looked at the boy. Then, an old man walked towards him, "You are not alone, young hobbit." Then, the Ranger walked up, drew his sword, and bowed, "You have my sword."

"And my bow," the elf said.

"And my axe." The dwarf smiled proudly and raised another axe.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," the man said. Then, Silver and Elcon jumped out of there chairs.

"You can't leave us behind," Elcon said. "We're coming with you."

"And we're following them," Annabeth said. The old man laughed, "All right then, just don't get yourselves killed."

"Wait!" a voice cried out. Three other hobbits ran out of nowhere and came over to the group.

"You can't leave Frodo without us," a hobbit said.

"You need brains too," another said.

"You don't have any," the old man chuckled.

"Well, you will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond announced.

**(A/N: Well, I know there's no action and not much description, and it was boring. But please bear with me and stay with me. The next chapter will be in Moria and there will be plenty of action. Also, because I haven't watched the movie in a while, I didn't know the exact quotes. Well, please review and don't leave me in the dust! Thanks!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909 **


	4. The Octopus That Emerges from the Water

**(A/N: SO sorry that I forgot to update. I've had so many tests last week and I was really stressed out. All right, enough with school, READ! :D)**

**Chapter 4: The Octopus That Emerges from the Water**

When everyone was packed up and ready to go, Elrond bid us good-bye and a safe journey. There was only one horse but it was only for carrying the supplies. Everyone was supposed to walk which made me quite annoyed. The journey to Mordor was supposed to take a bit less than a month, or maybe more. We crossed the borders of Rivendell and saw the forest in front of us. After we had gone through the forest, we would have to go into the mountains and decide where to go next. And so, we had entered the forest and started our journey.

After we had exited the forest, we still had to go through the mountains. It was snowing up there, with tons of snow covering the trail. Everyone looked a bit tired but they did not ask to rest. We climbed up the mountain and went forward. It was freezing up here, and I only had a sweater with shorts on. I was surely to get frost-bite. Then, the blizzard had stopped and we trudged in the snow. I heard the boy named Frodo gasp, "Where is the Ring?" He searched his pockets but could not find it. The man who had mocked the Ranger bent down and picked up something shiny. It was the Ring. He was staring at it in awe, and in his eyes, I knew he would want to keep it and run away.

"Give it to him, Boromir," the Ranger growled, placing his hand at the hilt of his sword. The man named Boromir was knocked out of his daydream and slowly handed the Ring to Frodo with disgust in his eyes. The Ranger relaxed but kept a close eye on the man.

Several hours later, the snow had completely stopped and the sun rose. It melted most of the snow and soon we had found a resting spot. I lay down next to a rock and rested.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth greeted. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves to the others? We'll get to know each other better." Just as she said that, the Ranger walked towards us. He had brown, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes with facial hair. Before, when we were walking in the snow-covered mountains, Annabeth thought he was handsome, so I agree with her.

"Hello, children," he greeted.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth replied.

"Percy Jackson," I answered.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. It is a pleasure to have more friends in this fellowship," Aragorn acknowledged. Then, one of the small people called, "Aragorn, can you help me with the food?" He walked away with Annabeth staring at him.

"If he were an actor, all the girls would fall for him," Annabeth muttered with a smile.

"Like you?" I joked. She punched my arm and walked away, training on a tree. Then, the man who was enchanted by the Ring came over. He had shorter hair than Aragorn, but with blonde hair. He had blue eyes and a strong body. The man, like Aragorn, also had facial hair. He had a small circle shield strapped to his back.

"Hello young one," he greeted.

"Hello, you're Boromir, right?" I asked. He nodded, "And who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, and over there is Annabeth Chase. She's a bit mad at me," I replied. Boromir gave me a small smile and said, "Come, let's eat lunch." We walked over the fire where Frodo and the others were cooking the food. We ate chicken legs and corn. It wasn't the best, but I was starving so I ate quickly. While we were eating, I learned some of my companions' names. Legolas had long, blonde hair that was almost white. He always carried a bow and is an elf. He was thin, but really strong. He beat Boromir in an arm-wrestle game. (I taught them that). There was also Gandalf, the wizard. He was really old. He was well over one hundred years old. Then there's Frodo, he had curly, dark brown hair with blue eyes. He was a hobbit, who was very small but a bit chubby. There was Sam, Pippin, and Merry who were all hobbits, too. Sam had curly blonde hair with grayish eyes. He was fatter than Frodo, but was very kind. Pippin loved to crack jokes all the time. He had curly light brown hair with brown eyes. Merry had curly blond hair with brown eyes. He was very fond of Pippin and also liked to joke around. Now there was Gimli, who had long brown hair with a long beard. Gandalf also had a beard, but I think Gimli's was longer. He was a dwarf and was very fat, but strong-willed. As we were having a great time, Legolas called, "What is in the sky?" I looked up and saw a black cloud, but it was moving, fast.

"Ah, don't worry it's just a cloud," Gimli grumbled. Aragorn was by Legolas' side and was peering at the so called "cloud."

"That is no cloud," Gandalf muttered. "Everyone hide!" Aragorn grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on the fire, extinguishing the flame and hiding in a bush. Everyone grabbed their belongings and stuffed them beside a rock and hid. I dived into a crevice in the rocks and stayed there. There was a loud cawing and black crows flew around our camp. Soon, they flew away and disappeared.

"What were those things?" Annabeth asked.

"There were spies from Isengard," Gandalf answered. "Saruman, an old wizard friend of mine, betrayed us and wants to know where we are." Annabeth nodded and sat down.

"Gandalf, I think we should go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin will gladly welcome us," Gimli said.

"I would not go through the Mines unless it was the only way to Mordor," Gandalf replied. "Come now, we must go before another group of crows come." Everyone got packed up and was ready to go. We left our camping spot and another blizzard hit the mountains. As we were walking, a loud, booming voice was heard.

"What is that noise?" Elcon asked. "It sounds like a man talking, but very far away." Gandalf concentrated on the sound. He closed his eyes and focused. Then, he's eyes fluttered open and he shouted, "Run!" But whatever he was trying to run from, it was too late. Lightning struck the top of the mountain and an avalanche of snow came falling down on us. Silver screamed as she was buried in the snow. I, too, was buried in the snow and everything went dark. I was soon freezing, but I quickly got an idea. I melted the snow into icy water and soon I could see again. I was still freezing but everyone else was safe. Legolas shook the remaining snow from his long blonde hair and looked at me, "What happened?"

"I am the son of Poseidon, one of the Greek gods," I answered. "Never knew I could melt snow, though."

"The Greek gods are dead," Aragorn said, wrapping his cloak around him. I shook my head, "No they are alive."

"All right, enough talk. We must decide where to go," Gandalf called over the wind.

"I say we go to the Gap of Rohan, where we can go to Gondor. Then, we can make our way to Mordor," Boromir replied.

"No, we go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin will bring us in to safety," Gimli grunted. Gandalf shook his head, "We shouldn't go through the mines."

"It will take a shorter time to go through the Mines than go to Rohan and to Gondor," Gimli protested.

"Let the Ring-Bearer decide," Gandalf decided. Frodo thought for a moment and said, "We go through the Mines." Gandalf shook his head as Gimli looked at the hobbit happily.

"All right, the to the Mines we go. We must move quickly, before Saruman casts another spell on us," Gandalf called. Annabeth walked towards me with a pale face. She was shivering. Aragorn grabbed Annabeth and carried her, giving her warmth. When Gandalf started moving forward, we followed.

oOo

"These are the walls of Moria," Gimli said proudly, pointing at the side of a mountain. I didn't see any walls, just rocks. It was almost night time and the blizzard had stopped. Elcon and Silver looked tired and it seemed like they would pass out. I walked towards Silver, "You okay?" She nodded as Gandalf said, "We are near the doors of the Mines." Everyone continued to walk, but whenever Silver took a step, she would stumble. I grabbed her hand before she could fall. She looked at me and gave me a smile, "Thank you, son of Poseidon." I nodded as we kept walking.

After walking for thirty minutes, we arrived at the secret door of Moria. Bill, the horse that carried part of the luggage, had to leave. Sam wept quietly as Aragorn patted it good-bye. Pippin and Merry started throwing rocks in the river behind the door, seeing who could throw the farthest. Before they could throw another stone, the Ranger grabbed their arms and whispered, "Do not disturb the waters. Something evil lurks there." I sat by Silver's sleeping body as Gandalf muttered the symbols on the doors, "Speak friend and enter."

"What does that mean?" Frodo asked. I noticed that he hadn't talked much from the journey. It was strange to me.

"Oh, that's quite simple. It just means that if you are a friend, you can enter," the wizard answered. He placed his staff in the center of the door, or two doors, and muttered a spell in a foreign language. After a moment, nothing happened. Gandalf sat down and thought how to get in. Gimli grumbled and said, "I'm hungry." Annabeth woke up from her sleep and looked at me.

"Why are you sitting next to her?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Well, I thought if something happened, I had to protect her," I answered, but as I said that, I knew it was a mistake.

"What if I were attacked when I was asleep?" Annabeth growled.

"She's… She's the princess of the Sylvarians," I whimpered. Annabeth glared at me one more time and walked away. I grabbed her arm and kissed her.

"Annabeth, I love you, and you have to understand that," I said. She hugged me and said, "I love you, too." Back at the door, Frodo asked, "What is 'friend' in the elf tongue?"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf answered. Just as he said that, the two doors opened. Gandalf patted Frodo on the back with a smile. Legolas grabbed Silver and carried her inside. Inside was a surprising place. Instead of dwarves that I saw, there were skeletons everywhere, with webs weaved across their bones and arrows stuck in their rib cage.

"This is no mine, this is a tomb," Boromir muttered. Legolas handed Silver to Aragorn and grabbed one of the arrows stuck in a skeleton. He inspected it and cried, "Goblins!"

"Get out!" Gandalf called. Everyone got out of the mines but as soon as we had done that, this huge beast emerged from the water. It was very pale with dozens of tentacles waving in the air. Legolas, Elcon, and Silver, who had now awakened, started shooting volleys of arrows at the monster. The rest of us started to slash at the tentacles. But then, Frodo was caught in the slimy tentacles and cried for help. Aragorn cut the tentacle in half and grabbed the falling Frodo.

"Get inside!" Gandalf ordered. The phrase he said made me smile; before he was yelling to get out, and now we had to go back inside. Anyway, I ran inside as the octopus monster knocked the doors down. Boulders crashed down at the entrance and there was no way of escape.

"We'll just have to go through the Mines," Gandalf muttered.

**(A/N: Really sorry it was so damn long… But one of the Lord of the Rings stories had like 5,000 words in one chapter. This is less than half of that. And yes, I lied that there was going to be action… But obviously there's going to be action in the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry I didn't update in so long and this chapter was so long. Please review!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909 **


End file.
